


Time Turner Child (Fred Weasley X OC)

by laugh416



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoys twin, F/M, Fred Weasley child, Time Turner, still at Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laugh416/pseuds/laugh416
Summary: (Bad at summaries) Katrina Malfoy is the younger twin of Draco Malfoy and perhaps the only Slytherin to be considered a remotely all round funny and nice girl.When four young children emerge at Hogwarts after the unfortunate twiddle of a time turner, her future is revealed. As is that of her future lover, Fred Weasley, when there son claims them as his parents. The other three children locate there parents in the Great Hall also, but none of the couples revealed are quite as shocking.(short story that is rather unrealistic but wanted to get a variety of reactions in two chapters hehe)





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a normal day for Katrina Malfoy. She took her usual place at the Slytherin table without any trouble. Slytherin was a house she’d had to beg the sorting hat to put her in as the hat seemed very inclined to place her into either Hufflepuff or more so; Gryffindor. She'd only begged the bloody thing so hard in order to stop her parents from disowning her there and then. Either way she'd spent a long few years getting each house to accept her and see that she was in fact a fun-loving and alright human being despite the label of her last name and house.

Katrina was the non-identical twin to Draco Malfoy and perhaps the nicest and most well-liked Slytherin, although it was fair to say she could be rather nasty when provoked, a side-effect of having Lucius Malfoy as a father. She had the long dark hair of the Black family and the pointed features of the Malfoy’s. She was pretty but had too many off-putting features such as a remotely hooked nose and a dimpled chin to make her anything above just pretty.

As the over-looked and not nasty enough Malfoy she was free to do as she pleased when she wasn’t under the watchful eye of her parents and the rather dark people they associated with. She was conversing with Daphne Greengrass and filling her plate with pancakes when the doors to the great hall burst open. Filch was standing rather flustered at the doors, his cat screeching in bewilderment at his feet.

“Children! Children in the halls!” He cried and the Slytherins collectively rolled their eyes. Crazy old man.

“Why yes,” Dumbledore stood, “I would hope there are children in the halls of Hogwarts. We are a school for children after all?” He was saying this in good nature, but Katrina narrowed her eyes at him. He seemed unsure behind his calm and confident demeanour.

“No, Professor, babies! There are little children in the halls, asking for their mother and fathers!”

Whispers broke out in the halls and Draco raised an eyebrow at her over the table. She shrugged at him, looking around the room. She ended up catching the eye of Hermione Granger, one of the last Gryffindor’s to accept her but probably the one Katrina trusted the most, for that reason specifically. They shared an ‘I have no idea what he's talking about' look and turned back to there plates.

The professors rose from there seat at the head table and one by one followed Filch and Dumbledore out of the Great Hall, leaving the Head teacher of each house to man the children at the breakfast tables.

The whispering continued. 

"How did babies get in Hogwarts? Who’s babies anyway?” Pansy Parkinson asked.

“Who knows, but bloody useless parents for letting their infants get into bloody Hogwarts,” Katrina snorted, shaking her head at the prospect.

The hall quietened as the teachers and Dumbledore returned. With them came four children. The first was a boy of about four or five with a shock of red hair, a girl who looked rather similar stood behind him shyly and seemed to be about four as well, then a boy with dark hair calmly walked in, bright blue eyes searching the hall in a way that made him look older than just five or six. Another taller boy of about six wondered in nervously, glancing at Dumbledore like he might scold them. Quietly Katrina noted he looked remarkably like Harry Potter.

Everyone tried to peer over each other to get a good look at them. Harry gaped, obviously seeing himself in the last boy too.

Dumbledore stopped near the entrance of the hall and cleared his throat. He held up a golden pocket watch in his hand for the hall to see.

“This,” He gestured to the shining object, “is a time turner. A time turner allows the user to go back to a certain time. It appears that these children have gotten their hands on this turner and taken themselves to a time before their own.”

Everyone in the hall gaped and Katrina found her eyes widening in amazement. She stared at the children along with the rest of the hall.

“How’d they get into Hogwarts?” An unknown voice called from the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore nodded respectfully as the children grasped each other’s hands, seeming frightened by the eyes on them.

“From what young James has informed me, a house elf took them as close to Hogwarts as possible where Professor Hagrid happened to be passing by and addressed the problem.” Dumbledore’s eyes landed on Harry Potter and wandered over the red-heads at the Gryffindor table as the children shuffled, the little girl sucking her thumb.

“Now the direct question is who in this room will conceive these children in the next fifteen years or so.” This would be interesting, Katrina thought to herself.

Her eyes scanned the children as each peered into the crowd to find the youthful version of their parents. Many students in the crowd and pretty much all of Slytherin, inched away. Half wanted to know what their future children would look like, while others were fearful of the prospect of having to raise a child when they hadn’t even had the fun of making one.

That’s when the red-haired boy of four latched eyes with her. She knew what was about to happen before the boy even spoke up.

“Shit.” The word fell out of her mouth and her friends whipped around to face her. Draco stared at her in panic as the red-head tugged on Dumbledore’s long sleeve.

“Mama?” He cried loudly. His lip was wobbling but he seemed to be attempting to be brave. Dumbledore followed the boys pointed finger and found her shocked face.

A child. She had a child. And this boy, her boy, had to have a father who was no doubt a red-head? She ran through the list of all of the red-haired men she'd ever met in her head. Most were Weasleys and she prayed silently that at least Ron or Percy Weasley weren’t the father. Maybe she’d meet a gorgeous red-haired Quidditch player and not disappoint her family to the point of disownment? No, that would be too easy.

Before she knew what was happening she was being called forward, face flushing red. Her legs moved on their own accord and those around her whispered as she shakily stepped away from the table. The boy was toddling towards her, crying as he launched himself at her knees. She barely felt it as she stared down at the boy with mixed emotions and glanced back at her gobsmacked twin. 

"Mama,” The boy sobbed into her robes and her hand absentmindedly landed on his head, running a hand over it softly.

“Dad!” The Potter lookalike called towards Harry, then glancing at Ginny Weasley, “Mum!”

The two new parents looked at each other and blushed a deep red, making their way forward to claim their child.

Katrina's boy climbed his way up her and settled in her arms, face pressed into her neck. She supported him and allowed him to do so. Eyes burned into her and she felt terribly alone, standing with a row of Professors who gave no help. She stood holding the crying boy and felt that deep lonely helplessness that was ever present when she was younger. She hadn't felt it in a long while. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Slowly she detached the boy from around her neck and placed him on the ground. Katrina carefully laid her hands on the boys shoulders as Dumbledore fretted over the other children, letting the dark-haired boy tug his beard. She slowly lowered into a crouch, daring herself to talk like her mother would have to her. 

“Darling, could you please be brave for me and point out all of the mummies and daddies of your friends for me? Can you do that?” Her voice was hoarse at first, especially as she looked into his eyes. Her eyes. Grey and quick, the Malfoy eyes.

The boy looked incredibly confused and turned to the scary hall of gaping students. Some were sympathetic and intrigued, some were shocked and judgmental.

“Mama, wheres did your tummy go? Daddy said the baby’s still ages 'way?” The red-haired boy sniffled, hooking a hand into her robes. The already open mouths of the students and some professors in the hall dropped to an unbelievable stretch. In hearing this the other two unoccupied children latched onto Ginny Weasley who was standing next to a bewildered and amazed Harry.

“Trina?” Draco asked slowly, eyes opening and closing as if it were an illusion. He had stood and moved halfway across the hall to her.

“Uncle Draco! Wheres’d my baby brother go from my mummies tummy?” Her chubby child made his way towards Draco, tugging on his robes hopefully.

Draco looked as though the boy had just set his robes on fire.

“Uh, um, I-I don’t know?” Draco looked a lot like a fish in that moment. The attention was taken from them as the red-haired little girl unhooked herself from who she had called “Aunt Gin Gin” and took off towards Ron.

“Papa!” She cried, clambering onto his lap. Ron looked like he was going to faint.

“Mama!” The girl called to Hermione who gaped and slowly reached out to the girl after a moments hesitation. Thank Goodness she had because as Hermione's hands met the sides of the girls dress, Ron blacked out. He slid off of the bench and hit his head on the ground. Hermione quickly took the girl under the arms and onto her lap before Ron brought the child down with him.

“Hello Uncles!” The girl cried cheerfully to the shocked Weasley twins, not seeming too bothered by the horrified look on her mother’s face or by her unconscious father who had collapsed under her at hearing he’d had a child with Hermione, seconds ago.

The twins mouths slowly morphed into grins and they glanced at each other then back at the pretty girl in the pink dress, exclaiming simultaneously, “Hello, Niece!”

Draco made his way over to Katrina with an accusing look on his face, awkwardly taking her babbling son over with him. Her son’s eyes brightened as they fell on the back of the Weasley’s red heads. Draco and Katrina stared at the now content look on his face. Draco in absolute horror and Katrina with uncertainty.

Her quick mind came to the conclusion quickly though. She’d had a child with one of the Weasley twins and had another on the way at some point in her future.

“Daddy!” Her boy squealed taking off towards the twin she recognised as Fred. The laugh fell off his lips and was replaced by something close to fear. He let the boy jump into his slack arms and didn’t retaliate when George laughed at him but also worriedly fanned his brothers face with his hands.

Ron was slowly righting himself with the help of Dean Thomas, eyeing his daughter wearily, while Hermione’s eyes traced the outline of her red and bushy haired kid. All of the students who had just been exposed as parents were either a sickly pale or a burning embarrassed red.

Fred’s eyes met Katrina’s and they stared at each other. The hall let out a gasp as if it were the building itself that had made the sound and not the people occupying it. Fred Weasley, the funniest boy in Gryffindor and a known blood-equality supporter and Katrina Malfoy, the light of Slytherin and the daughter of one of the most well-known and notorious death eaters, together? Sure, they seemed civilised with each other, even laughing at each others jokes but _lovers_? That was unheard of. 

The first question that came into Draco’s mind was _;_ how had his father allowed his sister to run off with that idiot _Weasley_ of all people? The simple answer was: he hadn’t. It became increasingly clear to him that his sister had obviously betrayed them in the future. This made his confused blood boil.

The second question that made his blood pressure devastatingly higher was how the hell had such different specimens come together to make a child? The answer was also clear but he did not want to think of _that_. 

Katrina was in such a daze that she hadn’t even realised that the calm dark-haired boy had claimed Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom as his own parents. A sweet family, she thought absentmindedly when she did actually notice the trio. She knew no one would be thinking that of her own little pairing. She swallowed her fear as Fred Weasley bravely but still obviously unsure, made his way over to her.

Fred had slipped his son onto his back so that he could piggyback him over to the door and the pair looked undeniably cute. Like a real father and son. She supposed, they were father and son. And she was the woman who had made it so. It suddenly dawned on her that at some point she would have to birth this boy and have sex with Fred bloody Weasley. Outrageous.

Her face reached a beetroot colour as she looked over at Fred as he stood in front of Dumbledore. Fred in turn looked rather pale and kept looking at her then back at the Gryffindor table. She came to the realisation that he was actually quite solid and attractive, and she could suddenly see how she’d decided to have her way with him. Absently she wondered why she hadn't thought of this before, he was hilarious and brave after all. Probably because she'd been too busy looking at Oliver Wood's ass with Daphne to notice him, she thought. That made one corner of her frowning mouth twitch upward.

The future parents gathered at the entrance of the hall, the couples glancing at each other awkwardly.

Slytherin collectively seemed to hiss as one of their own, a significant one at that, was shown to be a blood traitor. Sure, she was technically set to produce two children with a pure-blood, but a Weasley's blood was hardly seen to be pure in there minds.

Dumbledore slowly led the unfortunate group away with a wave of his hand, leaving behind an equally confused George and Draco, who glanced at each other then back at the silent and shocked hall and back again.

To break the silence Professor Snape barked at everyone to continue eating in his usual drawl. Slowly but surely the students around the room lifted there dropped cutlery and began eating again, unsure of what they had just witnessed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven't had time to edit it but hope you all enjoy! Comment if you want me to continue or if I should just sum it up/leave it there! xx

Fred couldn’t help staring at the little boy wearing cuffed blue jeans, chuck taylors and a green sweatshirt. The young boy looked just like Fred and George had when they were children. Except there was someone else’s features merged into the unaware child. His eyes flitted up to the girl who was also watching the young boy from her seat beside Hermione in the spare room by Dumbledore’s office. Her grey eyes were wide with wonder and her lips were pressed into a firm line as she watched the unreal creature that she would later create play with her silver Slytherin necklace. A dark piece of her straight tresses fell in front of her sculpted cheek and Fred felt himself staring.

The mother of his future child, the woman who would give him children. _His_ Katrina, _his_ woman. Katrina Malfoy-Weasley would be _his_ woman. That gave him a surprising urge to protect her. If he didn’t protect her then his children wouldn’t be born, he reasoned with himself. There was something else though, despite her being from the family that were practically the epitome of his enemies, he could see why he had chosen to make her his. She was uniquely beautiful, with a perfect complexion made of pale skin and pink cheeks, straight teeth, high cheekbones, and stunning eyes framed with long lashes pulled her face together. There were many talks about her curvaceous body in the Quidditch locker room and Fred himself had been one to join in the crude joking because if he was honest he didn’t mind the sight of her one bit. To top it all off the witty jokes, un-Slytherin-like kindness to those who deserved it and the motherly persona, made her the talk of the school.

Fred found himself feeling strangely blessed to think that he’d been the one to nab the untouchable Malfoy and not George. Don’t get him wrong, he loved George more than he loved anyone, but he always shared his victories with him even though he was always the mastermind behind their pranks and ideas. It felt good to know he had a trophy of his own, something or someone who was extremely hard to come by and that no one else would have.

He suspected that it would be a hard road ahead as she didn’t exactly come from the most Weasley accepting family in Britain and particularly as he highly doubted her father and brother would be happy about her bringing him home for Sunday dinner. They’d cross that bridge when they come to it, he supposed.

Fred had always assumed he and George would go off and do something to do with jokes in the future. Jokes till they died, he’d always imagined, and nothing much else.

But now he was seeing solid evidence, a real-life peek, into the future. It was different then he’d imagined. A son named Leo, named after the constellation. Like his Uncle Draco’s name. He’d also mentioned that his middle name was after his Uncle George.

His other little brother would be named George once he finished baking in mummies tummy after Daddy put his ingredients inside it, his son’s words, not his. However, he suspected that he may have had a part in that analogy as Katrina had glanced at him, her cheeks flaring, hands clutched together on her lap while he smirked.

Fred, Ron and Ginny’s mother and father were the first Guardians to arrive at Hogwarts. Molly enveloped each of her children into a hug before gasping loudly, bursting into tears as she locked eyes with the time turner children who were playing with each other on Dumbledore’s rug. Her husband calmly discussed something with their headmaster while she tentatively knelt beside the children.

“Grandma!” The children except for Lorcan, Neville and Luna’s son, exclaimed. Lorcan sat on his father’s knee and talked happily with a seemingly unbothered Luna.

The children grappled to hug Molly and she cried harder.

“Whys you cry, Gwandma? Is you still mad at Daddy for bweaking your favwite window wiv his firecwacker?” Fred laughed at the same time as Katrina let out a snort. They glanced at each other awkwardly and shared a shy smile at Leo’s words. At least Fred knew he wouldn’t miss out on the fun too much in his later years.

Molly looked at Fred and he nodded at her, “Mum, this is Leo and that’s his future mum, Katrina Malfoy.” With a slight burrow of her eyebrow at the Malfoy mention Molly threw her arms around a sheepish Katrina and hugged her tightly.

Katrina let her and hugged her back briefly, “Uh, hi Mrs. Weasley, nice to meet you?” Molly laughed and pulled Leo into her arms for a warm cuddle and a pepper of kisses.

“It’s lovely to meet the mother of my grandchild, dear. Do call me Molly, we are family after all!” Katrina liked Mrs. Weasley immediately but couldn’t help the fear of being suffocated grow in her chest.

“Not yet, Mum, they barely know each other, no point putting strain on them.” Katrina grinned at Ginny in thanks as Mrs. Weasley began to address her other grandchildren.

Katrina felt incredibly nervous as she greeted Mr. Weasley who insisted on being called Arthur. Fred placed a hand on her shoulder and at first, she tensed. He went to pull away from her until he heard her sigh and her shoulders slumped. Slowly like the tipping of an old tower she leant against his side. He let her and rubbed gentle circles into her back. His chest tightened, and his heart sped up as he realised his head would rest perfectly onto the top of her head if he let it.

Luna’s father was the second to enter the room, heading straight to Luna and talking quietly with her. About three minutes later, the Malfoy’s entered Hogwarts. The children continued playing, blissfully unaware from their place on the ground.

Katrina heard the click of her father’s cane and the soft steps of her mother as they stepped out of the floo network. She quickly separated from Fred who looked at her questioningly. She took several steps backward, feeling panic and fear swelling in her chest. Her son noticed and lifted his arms, opening and closing his fists to her. Katrina snapped up the child from the ground and held him hurriedly to her chest.

The panic grew as she heard her father’s sharp voice from the doorway behind her, “Katrina, I will speak to you alone.”

Her panic must have been very evident on her face as Hermione reached to touch her arm. She didn’t let her as she knew this would anger her father further.

Slowly Katrina turned around to see Severus Snape standing behind her scowling father and her bewildered mother. Narcissa eyed the boy squirming in her arms.

Katrina swallowed thickly and handed Leo to Fred slowly with a meaningful look. Fred read it as a ‘look after our kid’ kind of look. But then he could only guess as he didn’t really know her.

“Father, I-“

“NOW, child.” Lucius hissed, and most of the room flinched. Katrina fled across the room to him, head bowed, and robes flying.

Lucius glared around the room, standing tall before turning to place a hand on his daughters back, closing the door after them.

Behind the closed-door Katrina rang her hands, eyes pleading at her father.

“Father, you must understand-“

“UNDERSTAND?” He roared, his black robe flurried around him, as he stared down at his nervous child.

On the other side of the door its occupants flinched again at the sound of his snarl. Narcissa however barely shuddered, moving her way gracefully closer to her grandson.

He was balanced awkwardly in Fred’s unsure hands and looked to be rather upset as Molly Weasley angled herself as if she was ready to jump and protect the child.

Narcissa stopped in front of them and stared hard at Fred.

“So, you are the Weasley boy? And this is my grandchild, Leo was it?” She was much calmer than her husband. Fred didn’t know how to reply but his mother took the reins for her children as always.

“Your future son in law is named Fred if that’s what you’re asking.” The Weasley children looked up hurriedly at their protective mother, almost ready to stop her from starting a brawl.

Narcissa didn’t flinch, “Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Fred, although I must say my husband and son will attempt to skin you alive at any moment. Hello, Leo, darling.”

Narcissa tentatively touched the red hair on his head and Leo grinned at her.

“’ello Gwan.” A smile blossomed on her cold face and the poised woman became someone the occupants of the room were much more comfortable with.

Meanwhile Katrina was crying as her father scolded her for having babies with a Weasley. Never a situation she expected to be in, let alone without her knowledge.

“I’m sorry, father, but I haven’t even done anything yet!” She sobbed as Lucius paced.

“I forbid it! You’ve been betrothed to Theodore Nott since you were a child! How could you have betrayed our family like this!?”

Ugly tears fell down her face as she tried to breathe, “B-but I haven’t even betrayed you yet! I can’t help it, Father, I’ve barely even talked to him before! All this happened in the future!”

Lucius clutched his always defiant daughter by the shoulders and shook her slightly, “Do you hear me, child?! I forbid you to ever see that Weasley again and once we send those cursed children back to wherever they came from you will be attending Beauxbaton! You will marry a well-bred pureblood if it’s the last thing you do! Do you hear me?!”

She buried her face in her hands and sobbed harder.

“I’m sorry, father, I-“ The door opened and Dumbledore stood in the doorway. His presence was menacing for once, and Katrina was glad.

“That is quite enough, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Malfoy, if you please?” He gestured for them to return to the room. Lucius straightened and composed himself.

Katrina wiped around her eyes and sniffed. She trailed after her father’s tall frame and let her mother hug her.

She caught sight of an uncomfortable and tired looking Leo and nearly started crying again. She wanted a sleeping draught and her bed, quick. Her mother let her go and the occupants of the room got a good look at her. She was very sick of having eyes on her.

“Aunt Kitty is sad?” Rose asked, her freckled face studied Katrina’s. She faked a smile at the child and shook her head.

Lucius was staring down Arthur, who stared back at him. Fred looked half frightened and half mischievous.

“Mama, why you cwy? Daddy do his special cuddle to make you happy ‘gain?” She cringed at her future son’s words and Lucius’s eyes flared with anger.

“He will not!” Lucius roared and quickly all of the children in the room burst into tears.

Bravery plucked at Katrina’s heart as her son blubbered. She swooped him up and onto her hip. He was rather heavy but warm and upset and _her_ son. No one else had the responsibility of comforting him but she and Fred. So that’s what she will do. Look after him before she could send him back to a more responsible version of herself. With that she stood firmly beside Fred and rubbed Leo’s back soothingly.

Ron picked up his daughter while Luna’s father continued to bounce around his grandchild. Molly held James and Ginny’s hand and Dumbledore stood aside with Professor Snape, letting the families sort their own matters.

“I want to go home, Dad.” James muttered to Harry and Harry looked around for help.

“Er, and where is our home?” James groaned and pressed his face into Ginny’s pant leg as he was seated on the ground between Ginny’s legs while she was sitting on a floral couch.

Neville’s son muttered something unintelligible which Luna seemed to understand as she mumbled back.

“Katrina, you will come home with us. Narcissa, let’s go.” Lucius turned on his heel but stopped when Katrina muttered, “No.”

“No? You do not say ‘No’ to me! I am your father!”

Katrina’s head tilted up as she gained a defiant expression, “And I am his mother! I may be too young, and I may not have even conceived him yet but there is nothing you can do to get me to leave my own blood, our blood, as the responsibility of others! Run away home all you like, father, but I will be here, and I will be caring for my own, better than you ever did.” She snapped and seethed, her teeth bared at her father.

He visibly stepped back but snarled back at her, “You will do as I say, child! I have given you everything!”

Fred subconsciously angled his shoulder in front of his son and his future woman.

“I won’t let you take her or my kid away. We gotta find a way to send them back. Quite frankly, father in law, I don’t think you understand how the whole past and future thing works.” Lucius seethed at an unblinking Fred.

“YOU, boy, do not decide for my family! You are nothing to us but a blot to our name and you will never have the chance to manipulate my daughter- “

“Lucius.” Narcissa put a hand on his arm and stilled him. Katrina took this opportunity to plead with her parents.

“Please just go home now and I will be sure to owl you tomorrow. You’re upsetting the children and there is a time and a place for these arguments. If I need you I will contact you. Please just help find a way to send them back and then we can work from there.”

Lucius was still snarling but turned on his heel, offering his arm to his wife, who accepted it gracefully. As they made it to the doorway, Katrina’s father stopped, looking over his shoulder.

His eyes burned into hers coldly and Katrina shuddered, leaning into Fred subconsciously.

“Don’t mistake me for a fool, Katrina, I know what is happening. I do hope you put an end to it before we have to scratch away your name from the family tree.” With the sweep of his robe they left the room.

Katrina listened to the click of his walking stick until the sound was gone.

With a sigh, she lowered herself onto the ugly floral couch. The room was silent except for the quiet knocking of Rose’s toys against each other.

She felt a hand lay upon her shoulder. Molly Weasley’s hand.

Katrina looked up at her kind face, “Don’t worry, sweet, we’ll help you with Leo until we can find a way to get him back to the right time, won’t we, Fred? And I’m sure you’ll fit right into the family once that has been sorted and we’ll be seeing him again in no time.”

 Mrs. Weasley ruffled Leo’s fiery mane and smiled at them both. Fred nodded enthusiastically at her and Katrina’s shoulders slumped. She nodded and smiled at each of the Weasley’s who all gave her genuine looks that made her feel okay.

Yes, she’d be okay, she thought, because the Weasley’s would look after her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this should stay a short cliffhanger sort of story or if I should carry it on as a longer story (letting you know that I am very very very bad at completing long stories and usually just give up) (eek sorry) If anyone wishes to adopt and carry on this story then they're more then welcome to ask! xx


End file.
